As less invasive medical techniques and procedures become more widespread, medical professionals, such as surgeons or other clinicians, may require articulating surgical tools to perform such less invasive medical techniques and procedures from outside the human body. Conventional articulating surgical tools such as endoscopes and the like can be operated by a surgeon or other clinician at a single operator location.